La Voz Mestiza
by Ran Kuroshiro
Summary: -Bienvenidos jóvenes mestizos, al programa musical más prestigioso que Hefesto TV podría patrocinar, aquel que cada semana les trae a los mayores talentos que su servidor es capaz de encontrar: ¡La Voz Mestiza! Con su maravilloso, carismático, talentoso, guapísimo, alabado, amado y adorado…
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que aquí aparecen le pertenecen a Rick Riordan, el formato del programa a NBC, y todos los derechos son de su respectivo autor.**

En medio de un escenario, se encontraba un joven inhumanamente apuesto preparado para iniciar a hablar en cuanto los técnicos (también conocidos como los hijos de Hefesto) le indicaran. En cuanto le dieron el pulgar hacia arriba, este dio comienzo.

-Bienvenidos jóvenes mestizos, al programa musical más prestigioso que Hefesto TV podría patrocinar, aquel que cada semana les trae a los mayores talentos que su servidor es capaz de encontrar: ¡La Voz Mestiza! Con su maravilloso, carismático, talentoso, guapísimo, alabado, amado y adorado…

-Lamento interrumpir Solecito pero cada minuto cuesta y no recuerdo que en las cláusulas de mi castigo esto viniera incluido.

-Ejem, y muchas cosas más, presentador: ¡Apolo!

-Esta primera temporada estará llena de sorpresas, historias conmovedoras y por supuesto ¡drama!

-Espera, ¿qué? ¡Nosotros no firmamos nada sobre eso último!- se escuchó un fuerte grito por todo el estudio.

-¿Alguien podría llevarlo a su camerino? ¿Sí? Muchas gracias.- el presentador le dirigió la palabra a producción.

-¿Camerinos? ¡No tenemos nada de eso!- las misma voz volvió a hacer acto de presencia.

-Pues hagan unos.- respondió indiferente su fabuloso presentador.

Como iba diciendo, será una temporada imperdible, ya que además contaremos con unos muy requisitados jueces; primero que nada, ella es conocida por ser la belleza en carne propia, con un corazón tan bondadoso como para dedicar su existencia a repartir el amor en este mundo, ella es: ¡Afrodita!

-Hola a toda nuestra increíble audiencia.- dijo una muy emocionada Afrodita mientras se levantaba de su silla y repartía besos por toda la habitación, que correspondía con una muchedumbre de aplausos – es un verdadero placer estar aquí.

\- Me lo imagino, ser juez de uno de los programas más televisados de ambos campamentos. – fue lo que salió de la boca de Apolo.

\- Por supuesto, estoy segura que estoy va a ser muy divertido, en especial porque sé que en este tipo de programas siempre salen a relucir secretos muy…interesantes de los participantes, aunque estoy un poco sorprendida de que tú no seas parte del jurado.

-Seguro que sí, será imposible para ellos mantener su vida privada al margen considerando que la música es una de las más finas maneras de plasmar los sentimientos; y sobre lo segundo, bueno, no mentiré (soy el dios de la verdad, a fin de cuentas) estuve muy tentado de declarar que no habría ser que superara mi habilidad para entrenar a los concursantes que contaran con el favor de Tique al ser yo su coach, pero- y antes de continuar, dirigió su vista al espacio detrás del escenario- ninguno de los candidatos a conducir este programa pudo haberlo hecho de manera decente, todos eran unos amargados, sosos sin personalidad alguna, así que me ofrecí para que, nuestros asombrosos espectadores no tuvieran que sufrir escuchando una hora de quejas porque no se le podía proporcionar vino en su camerino- finalizó rodando los ojos.

-Eso fue…una respuesta muy detallada.- Afrodita en ese momento, sólo cavilaba en el posible potencial que dicho _amargado_ y su ególatra presentador demostrarían como pareja.

-Sí, mucho, el contrato de confidencialidad no me deja hablar de esto con nadie fuera del aire, y padre no me ha quitado los ojos de encima desde la última profecía.

Un carraspeo resonó a través del lugar.

-Disculpen, pero creí que teníamos el tiempo contabilizado.- una figura sentada en la siguiente silla al lado de la diosa del amor hizo presencia.

-Tan formal como siempre, tío.- Apolo acotó burlón.

-…Sólo preséntame.- respondió la figura, mostrando leve señales de fastidio por su tono y el temblor de una de sus cejas.

-Por supuesto, venido desde las profundidades, con verdaderos contactos en el más allá, tenemos al emo de la familia…

-¡Apolo!

-¿Podrían dejar de interrumpirme? ¡Soy yo quien dirige!- comentó ya harto de que no lo dejaran terminar- Como decía, más oscuro y raro que el Tío Lucas*, él es: ¡Hades!

-…

-Aquí es cuando le dices algo al público presente, tío.

-No tengo nada que decir.- Hades se encontraba de brazos cruzados, negándose a aceptar órdenes de su _no estimado_ sobrino.

\- ¿Esto es porque mi hijo quiere hacer cositas indecentes con el tuyo?- la pregunta era sería, aunque reflejaba confusión e inocencia (una muy falsa, por supuesto, por eso el teatro era de Dionisio).

-¡No vuelvas a decir algo así! ¡Juro por el Estigio que si tu hijo le toca un solo pelo al mío o incluso respira el mismo aire voy a…- para este punto, Hades ya estaba de pie y fuera de su lugar, cerca de arremeter contra el dios de la medicina.

-Me temo que tu tiempo para hablar ha terminado, comprenderás que necesitamos agilizar este proceso, ya van tres páginas y ni una sola audición.- sin vergüenza alguna cortó la amenaza cuyo destinatario era el líder de su cabaña.

\- ¡¿Qué estas…-

\- Bien, nuestro siguiente coach es un dios que estoy seguro batallará como la guerra que este concurso representa, un dios que le dará los pleitos que, sin excepción, se buscan al ver un reality, así es: ¡Ares!

-¡Destruiré a la competencia! ¡Con la única que tendré piedad será con Afrodita!- gritó el susodicho, con el puño levantado.

\- Eh, sí, estoy seguro que todos estamos ansiosos por ver eso.- decir que Apolo sentía ambos, lástima y vergüenza ajena, por la última declaración del dios de la guerra, era un eufemismo, casi se podía ver la gotita cayendo de su cabeza, igual que en uno de esos animes que el chico herrero a veces veía.

-Bueno, para ya de una buena vez acabar, contamos con la presencia del intelecto, alguien en quien confío que si estudio antes de venir aquí a hacer el ridículo, la engreída pero brillante ¡Atenea!

-¿Me llamaste engreída?- la diosa tenía su ceño fruncido.

-No, eso nunca, por todo mi tiempo de presentador, que no lo hice.- dijo Apolo alzando la mano hasta ubicarla al lado de su cara, como haciendo un juramento ante una corte (que estando frente a la Atenea, no era muy distinto, aún y no fuera su campo).

-Llevas aproximadamente unos 15 minutos en esto

-En realidad son 20 minutos con 35 segundos ¿pero quién los cuenta? – comentó como quien no quiere la cosa.

La diosa de la sabiduría sólo suspiró y renunció a tratar con alguien que consideraba intratable (valga la redundancia).

-Bien, ya con los coaches presentados, puedo decir sin ninguna duda que: ahora sí viene lo chido.- Apolo debía dejar que intentar encajar con la juventud actual, pues ahora, además de recitar un meme, se frotaba las manos igual que la imagen de dicha referencia.

-Vamos con nuestro primer participante

-Mi nombre es Percy Jackson y la razón por la que estoy aquí es porque los dioses, básicamente, nos obligaron.

En la pantalla se dio un cambio repentino de imagen, mostrando ahora a un joven de verdes ojos con cara de pocos amigos, detrás de él se apreciaba lo que sería el tras bambalinas.

-Yo simplemente estaba desayunando cuando de repente vino este loc…

-¡Percy!- un grito un tanto lejano, pero no lo suficiente para huir

-Cuando de repente Apolo apareció sugiriéndole la idea a Chiron, que aceptó gustoso porque " es una excelente manera de convivir y crear un lazo entre ambos campamentos" y el Señor D estuvo de acuerdo inmediatamente porque creyó que se desharía de nosotros de manera temporal, pero ¿adivinen qué? Él también se vio involucrado.

-Perry Johnson, ten cuidado con lo que dices-advirtió otra voz.

-Y bueno, después de un debate al que a mí me gustaría nombrar "Apolo volvió a perder la cabeza, ¿le seguimos el juego o le ignoramos?" sucedió en el Olimpo y obviamente nadie se salvó del lavado de cerebro así que aquí estamos, los "héroes" que podrían atraer mayor audiencia, condenados a seguirles el juego a los dioses…otra vez.- ¿necesito aclarar que la advertencia le entró por un oído y salió por el otro? Por otro lado, tal vez ni siquiera le entró.

-Sin embargo, estoy dispuesto a aprovechar esta oportunidad para decir algunas verdades, a pesar de estar aquí a regañadientes, porque si no hiciera esto, únicamente estaría perdiendo el tiempo.

La imagen regresó al escenario, donde el mismo joven de la entrevista se posicionaba para la audición. Los gritos de la multitud eran atronadores. Percy se acercó al micrófono, abrió la boca y, justo cuando la melodía empezó a sonar.

 _Me engañaste**_

 _Me mentiste_

 _Me dijiste que estabas conmigo y estás con el rubio_

Afrodita apretó el botón, con la llama de una casamentera encendiéndose en su interior al escuchar la primera estrofa.

 _Me engañaste_

 _Y seguí estando en tu vida sin acercarme a tu tipo_

Ares y Atenea le dieron vuelta a su silla, el primero, simplemente por seguir a su novia, y la segunda, con la esperanza de que, si la persona a quien Jackson dedicaba su canción decidía salir con el pelinegro al quedarse este, el hijo de Poseidón ya no representaría un riesgo para su hija (no le importaba que hubieran terminado recientemente, no si existía la probabilidad de que volvieran)

 _Me mentiste_

 _Me dijiste que con el hijo de Apolo no te quedarías_

En ese instante la canción empezó a dejar de sonar, y la única silla que quedaba de espaldas giró al frente

-Okay Percy, dinos ¿con quién te vas a ir?- dijo Afrodita con las manos bajo su mentón.

-¿Qué no debería presentarme primero?- dijo Jackson con indiferencia.

\- Bueno, sí pero creo que todos aquí te conocemos así que…

-Deja que el chico haga lo que quiera, de cualquier forma, al menos que esté en mi equipo, es seguro que pierda.

-Calla, Ares, algunos sí tenemos asuntos importantes que hacer, necesito regresar al Inframundo.

-Sin embrago, Hades, me temo, y con mucho dolor admito, que tanto Jackson como Ares tienen razón, las reglas y el formato manda a que el chico se presente.- Atenea estaba sufriendo, de manera real, su cara contraída lo reflejaba.

La sala se quedó en silencio.

-Wow, nunca esperé escuchar eso, lo más seguro es que después de esto el mundo se acabe, sin necesidad de alguna profecía, así que supongo que ya no debe importarme en lo absoluto hacer el ridículo. Soy Percy Jackson y estoy aquí por la misma razón que cada semidiós.

-Bienvenido Percy.- Afrodita le recibió con una gran sonrisa, este sólo asintió.

-Jackson, me gustaría saber ¿qué clase de obsesión tienes con mi hijo? – Hades encarnaba la imagen de un jefe mafioso a punto de cometer una ejecución a su más grande estorbo.

\- Ninguna, creo que Nico es muy lindo y una muy buena persona, es sólo que… ¡no soy su tipo! Quiero decir, ¡¿qué tiene Will que no tenga yo?!- alguien estaba algo histérico.

-Talento, personalidad, carisma, guapura y…-la voz venía de fuera del escenario

-Perdón pero ¿no deberíamos centrarnos en la audición de mi hijo?- dulce pero firme.

-Oh, es cierto, me disculpo, Señorita Sally.

-¿Mamá está aquí?- Percy habló con confusión.

-Por supuesto, es vital para el programa mostrar la reacción del acompañante.- Atenea, como siempre, acotó como una sabiondo.

-¿Y por qué no la mostraron?

-Somos dioses, no cirqueros o algo parecido, no se podía esperar que esto saliera bien.- el señor D, porque era seguro que ese era él, dijo desde lo que daba la impresión, era al lado de Apolo, por los bufidos que indudablemente venían del dios de los haikus (cofadictocof).

\- Primero que nada, tu no deberías estar aquí, segundo, un pequeño error no arruinará mi brillante plan, ¿entienden? brillante, como el Sol, como su servidor.

-Alguien póngalo en cámara para ver si así deja de decir tanta tontería, o al menos para dejar de oírlo tranquilamente.- y el dios del Inframundo consideraba seriamente cual sería el peor castigo que recibiría al entablar huida, no podía ser tan malo tomando en cuenta que él era el profesional en eso.

Ahora en pantalla se hallaban, aparte de Apolo, Sally, Paul y Poseidón, quienes estaban ahí para apoyar a su hijo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es su opinión respecto a la presentación de Percy?- Casi parecía que lo que Apolo preguntaba era sobre algún debate político de alta importancia, en lugar de una presentación tan…tan…tan.

-Mi niño lo hizo muy bien, aunque estoy de acuerdo con el Señor Hades, Percy, cariño, necesitas superar ese hecho.- tanto amor y dulzura en un golpe bajo para su bebé; Paul sólo asintió.

-Pues yo creo que mi sobrino debe darle una oportunidad a Percy, después de todo ¡mírenlo! Está en lo correcto ¿cómo puede no ser su tipo?- Poseidón se llevaba bien con Percy por una muy buena razón.

-Sí, como sea, Peter ya cantó, el que sigue por favor.

-Dije que tú no debes estar aquí, tu trabajo es supervisar.

\- Sí, supervisarte a ti- dijo Dionisio señalándolo, sin saber que Afrodita ya estaba confabulando en su cabeza para volver su nueva ship canon.

-Y el chico no ha escogido coach.- decidió ignorar el último comentario- volvemos contigo María Julia***.

-¿Qué?

-Es algo que escuché por ahí, cultura popular, Dionisio.

-En ese caso escojo a Hades.- Percy estaba determinado.

-No puedes escogerme, yo no apreté el botón.- respondió fastidiado.

-Pero serás mi suegro, debemos convivir para dejar de odiarnos y tener una relación sana, eso es lo que dicen los libros.

-¡¿Suegro?! ¡¿Dijiste suegro?!¡Eso no va a pasar ni en tu milésima vida! ¿Y desde cuando lees?- Alguien iba a morir hoy, y no iba a ser el suegro.

-Jason me aconsejó sobre cómo mejorar nuestra situación para que aceptes mi cortejo a Nico, así que empecé a buscar autores que hablaran sobre la relación suegro-yerno.

-¡Quiero establecer algo de una buena vez! ¡Nadie! ¡Y digo NADIE le va a quitar la pureza a mi hijo! ¡Aquel que lo toque irá a los Campos de Castigo o al mismísimo Tártaro! ¿Quedó claro?- las primeras frases fueron gritadas con rabia, sin embargo, al llegar a la última oración, esta salió con un tono calmado, frío y amenazante, que provocaría escalofríos hasta a Kronos.

Cualquiera con sentido de supervivencia se hubiera quedado callado… lamentablemente, este no era una característica de los presentes.

-¡Pero yo quiero salir con él!- el mar.

-¡Yo sí soy su tipo!- el sol.

-¡No sé si apoyar la moción o quitársela yo mismo!- el cielo.

-¡Yo me uno a la orgía!- y el herrero.

¿Era de verdad una sorpresa que ellos fueran los más insensatos al estar al filo del peligro? Bueno, Afrodita y Apolo no mentían cuando dijeron que esto se pondría interesante.

 _ *** Tío Lucas: Conocido como Uncle Fester o Tío Fétido en España es un personaje de la famosa franquicia "The Addams Family" o la "Familia Addams". Decidí poner el nombre por el que se le conoce en Latinoamérica, más que nada porque así lo ubico yo, pero estoy segura que ya con el correspondiente mote de cada lugar, se han de dar una idea de quién es; por un momento pensé en poner a Gomez (u Homero) pero como la comparación la hacía Apolo…**_

 _ **** La canción que interpreta Percy no es mía, ni la original ni la parodia; la verdadera es de Pimpinela, el nombre no estoy muy segura si es "me engañaste, me mentiste" o "una estúpida más" ahorita no tengo internet y yo la verdad no los conocía desde antes, así que ya me dirán cuál es el título. La parodia (de donde saqué la canción) es de Luca y Alesha en su vídeo de Owari no Serahp "El musical de Guren"…esa cosa es mi todo, vayan a ver el vídeo si nunca habían escuchado de él, pero bueno, el caso es que de ahí viene la letra usada, yo sólo le agregué los últimos cuatro versos adaptándola de la de Pimpinela porque si no iba a quedar muy corta (ya de por sí).**_

 _ ***** Ok, tal vez me pasé tantito con el uso de los memes, sin embargo creo que la mayoría los ha escuchado al menos una vez, así que explicaré el que de seguro no les suena: "Volvemos contigo María Julia" yo primero había puesto "Hasta aquí mi reporte Joaquín", no obstante, cuando un amigo lo leyó, me dijo que lo cambiara por el que ya leyeron, y ese también me gustó así que… Bueno, lo importante, es una frase de un noticiero regiomontano (de Monterrey, Nuevo León, México) que es muy popular ahí.**_

 **Tenía ya casi un mes con esto escrito pero no contaba con el endemoniado internet, fue horrible, así que le estoy agregando este pequeño comentario en la nota que ya estaba, sólo para desahogarme un poquito.**

 **Ya con eso explicado…la verdad no sé qué pex con lo que acabo de escribir, esto inició como una broma que mis amigas semidiosas y yo hacíamos cuando nos aburríamos en clase (juro que ya habíamos acabado el trabajo), nos poníamos a decir cada cosa y al ver la parodia de Luca y Alesha como por décima vez juntas relacioné la canción con la broma del tipo de Nico y pos…esto nació; creo que era más divertido con ellas, aquí escribí de lo que me acordaba, pero apenas nos juntemos volveré a ponernos en ridículo y a lo mejor así mejora.**

 **De todas formas, muchísimas gracias por leer y soportar mi loquera, esta es la primera vez que subo algo porque me atacó un momento de valentía, así que me dije "aprovecha el bug"…sinceramente nunca imaginé que " La Voz Mestiza" fuera la historia que publicaría como mi iniciación.**

 **Ya me desvié, me ocurre muy seguido, ya quedó muy larga la nota así que bye**

 **#NocreoquelasdespedidaseanasíperoYOLO**

 **#Seaceptancríticas**

 **#Tenganpiedad,megolpeémuchasveceslacabezadechiquita**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que aquí aparecen le pertenecen a Rick Riordan, el formato del programa a NBC, y todos los derechos son de su respectivo autor.**

* * *

 _¿Te levantas después del llamado para desayunar? ¿Buscas algo nutritivo y rápido para comer antes de que un monstruo te alcance? ¡No te preocupes! El nuevo Apolo-O´s te permitirá no sólo iniciar bien el día, sino que también promete hacerte brillar tanto como el Sol; sin duda los desayunos ya no serán lo que eran con la experiencia que Apolo-O´s te proporcionará, ¡así que no busques más! ¡Compra Apolo-O´s y disfruta de comerlo tanto como un monstruo disfrutaría el sabor de tu carne!_

La pantalla mostraba el enfoque de una caja de cereal amarillo solecito con letras doradas en las que se leía _"Apolo-O´s_ " en la parte superior, mientras que en la inferior se apreciaban, muy difícilmente por su tamaño, las frases _"Apolo´s Company no se hace responsable de posibles efectos secundarios por el excesivo consumo de Apolo-O´s"y "Apolo-O´s se guarda el derecho de no mencionar sus ingredientes"._ Antes de que alguien más pudiera identificar lo último, la imagen cambió:

* * *

Un carro estaba detenido a mitad de la autopista, una joven se halla al lado izquierdo de este con una cara de fastidio.

 _¿Cansado de que en misiones se te descomponga el coche? ¿Necesitas resolver el problema rápido antes de que el monstruo predilecto te alcance? ¿Tienes miedo de no poder huir? ¡Pues ya no más! Con el moderno servicio de "Hefesto Repair" ya no tendrás que preocuparte por nimiedades como no contar con quien te arregle el vehículo que el campamento te prestó ni temer que el señor D te mate por perder algo tan costoso. Nosotros acudiremos en tu ayuda tan rápido como Hermes en un buen día, y antes de que el monstruo cante victoria, ya serás capaz de irte con tu nuevísimo y mejorado…_

 _-Leo, me podrías explicar ¿qué se supone que pasa aquí?- dijo la joven impaciente._

 _-Papá dijo que prefería que yo lo narrara porque tengo estilo, aunque siendo honestos, yo pienso que también debí de actuar en el corte comercial, no te ofendas, Nyssa, pero yo soy mucho más simpático._

 _-No, no me refiero a eso- Nyssa comentó con el ceño aún más fruncido- Lo que quiero saber es la razón por la que estamos haciendo un comercial._

 _\- A papá le agradó la idea después de ver uno similar en la TV y decidió aprovecharse de la idea de Apolo._

 _-¿Y era necesario ser tan realistas?– la morena estaba empezando a correr dejando el auto atrás._

 _\- ¿Por?- el latino preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa – Yo no le veo el problema, únicamente hay que esperar a que Hefesto aparezca._

 _\- Sí, bueno, eso lo dices ¡porque no es a ti a quien lo está persiguiendo una horda de empusas!- el carro ya ni siquiera estaba a la vista._

 _-Oh…eh… Hefesto Repair no se responsabiliza de no llegar a tiempo al lugar del incidente ni tampoco de su muerte.- Leo pensaba que esto, de cierta manera, se había vuelto incómodo._

 _-¡Eso no me anima en nada!_

 _-¡Tú sólo corre y sálvate hermanita!_

* * *

Una muchacha que luce mayor de edad está sentada en la barra de un bar elegantemente decorado, con la iluminación mediada y rodeada por distintas personas de todas las edades y físicos. Un joven sentado a su derecha le compra un whisky a manera de coqueteo; sin embargo, ella lo rechaza ya que no considera esta bebida lo suficiente para ella.

 _-Deberías tener cuidado con lo que le ofreces a una dama, muchacho, lo que provocas es que tu inexperiencia salga a la luz.- se escucha una voz a sus espaldas, la mujer, al voltear, nota a un hombre apuesto engalanado en un refinado traje compuesto por un saco y pantalón negros, con una camisa hawaiana y unas zapatillas deportivas púrpuras._

 _-Un whisky nunca podría satisfacer los deseos de una señorita de su nivel, o a cualquiera en general, lo correcto es servirle un buen vaso de vino.- habló con voz profunda el recién llegado._

Ambos asienten y el muchacho ordena inmediatamente una botella del mejor vino del lugar: _"Chateau de Coca Cola"._ La mujer, extasiada, se le abraza al hombro.

 _-Me parece que han aprendido la lección.- responde a la acción asintiendo y retirándose. Debajo de él se lee "Consuma en exceso…excepto ustedes mocosos, no quiero verme en la necesidad de lidiar con adolescentes alborotados por el alcohol"._

" _Thoreal, porque Asgard lo vale".i_

 _-No, esa cinta no._

" _Daña mucho el cabello, ¿verdad?"ii_

 _-Ese tampoco._

 _El ser hermosa únicamente depende de un poco del cuidado y el cabello no es la excepción…_

 _-Ese mero._

 _Si tu cabello está desgastado, quebrado y horroroso ¡no te asustes! Afrodita, la mismísima diosa del amor y la belleza, tiene la solución para ti:_

 _Afrodeal, el shampoo de reparación de última generación; a través de un complejo sistema que no vale la pena explicar (y que no es mi maravillosa habilidad) porque se aburrirían, el shampoo trabaja desde la raíz hasta la punta, para dejar tu cabello, como nuevo. Sin efectos secundarios y con resultados a partir del tercer día, ningún otro producto en el mercado funciona tan rápido._

 _Recuerda, Afrodeal, notarás la diferencia._

* * *

 _¡Ofertononón! Una promoción única en la vida, o sería más correcto decir ¿en la muerte? Pues sí, así es, lo que han estado esperando todo este tiempo: ¡Un funeral con todos los servicios al 50 % de descuento!_

Un ataúd aparece en medio de la imagen protagonizando por completo el comercial, mientras a su lado se halla un letrero de un 50 %, el cual parpadea cada 2 segundos.

 _Todos deseamos que nuestros muertos tengan un buen viaje al más allá, para que de esa manera nunca regresen, así que ¿a qué espera? Llame la al número que se muestra en pantalla: 800-09 Inframundo._

 _Advertencia: de no usar los servicios Inframundo Inc. no le asegura que sus conocidos no vuelvan a la superficie a atormentarlo._

 _-….._

 _\- Nico, estamos filmando algo importante aquí, no puedes simplemente aparecerte así._

 _-Calla, ¿de quién fue esta idea?_

 _-Tranquilo Ghostie, tu madrasta no se quería quedar atrás, así que me encomendó el crear un comercial para el Padrino._

 _-Primera, mi padre no es el Padrino; segundo, no me llames "Ghostie" y tercero ¿por qué a ti?_

 _-Tienes razón, no es el Padrino, es mil veces más aterrador que él; ¿prefieres Death Boy"? aunque a mí me gusta más "Baby Ghost" o "Little King" ya sabes, porque sí pareces un pequeño niño berrinchudo muchas veces, y respecto a lo último, bueno, es porque dijo algo sobre que no quería ningún diente de león involucrado._

 _-Esa bruja- habló Nico entre dientes._

* * *

 _La guerra es…_

 _-Ese corte no es importante, pueden proseguir con el mío, que si aporta a la cultura._

 _-¡¿qué crees que haces, Atenea?!_

 _-Un favor a nuestra audiencia._

 _-Interrumpiste el tráiler de mi película._

 _-Nadie necesita tu autobiografía en formato de filme, no comprendo cómo lo lograste._

 _\- ¡Los mortales estaban de acuerdo en…!_

 _-Como ya dije, salten al siguiente._

* * *

 _El inculcar tópicos de diversos ámbitos y áreas desde jóvenes es muy importante, y resulta primordial para la educación a futuro así como su desarrollo profesional. Por estas razones, se le recomienda, o en su mayor precisión, se le propone el "Curso de Arquitectura y cultura para jóvenes que buscan su crecimiento en conocimientos más allá de la generalidad y el promedio"_

 _-¡Ese es un nombre demasiado largo! ¡¿Esto era mejor que mi tráiler?!_

 _La fecha de inscripciones será abierta durante el verano, para asegurar el aprovechamiento del tiempo y la enseñanza, así como el aprendizaje. A continuación, se le darán a conocer algunos de los temas a tratar en las diferentes unidades que han sido seleccionadas y catalogadas con precisión para, a continuación, proceder a recitar una sencilla descripción; si llegara a requerir de un mayor informe, por favor, contáctese a la línea que se manifestará en pantalla._

 _Unidad 1: Arquitectura nivel básico_

 _Taller de composición 1_

 _Expresión gráfica con instrumentos_

 _Proyección Cilíndrica_

 _Matemáticas para arquitectos_

 _Arquitectura y cultura_

 _Naturaleza de la arquitectura_

 _Técnica de bocetos_

 _-¡Alguien cállela antes de que perdamos audiencia! ¡Por favor! ¡Piedad!- Ver al dios de la guerra pidiendo piedad con un tono tan lastimero merecía ser recordado para la historia._

 _1.8 Arquitectura y sociedad_

 _El propósito de toda esta primera unidad es que el estudiante desarrolle su capacidad de observación analítica y crítica en los entornos y ambientes arquitectónicos, iniciándose en el reconocimiento de sus capacidades creativas realizando ejercicios sencillos de composición con formas básicas y figuras geométricas…iii_

 _-Damas y caballeros, debido a problemas técnicos, la producción se ha visto obligada a detener de manera momentánea la transmisión…por eso y porque la verdad ya nos estábamos quedando dormidos, y el rating disminuía._

 _-¡Apolo!-gritó una voz furiosa._

 _-¿Qué? Tú interrumpiste a Ares, además, sólo dije la verdad. Ahora, prosigamos, el tiempo en la tele cuesta y no somos los millonarios depresivos de la familia…en serio empiezo a notar un patrón, ya sabes, con el tío Hades y Batman, por ejemplo; digo ellos…_

 _-Pongan el siguiente corte.-cortó Atenea con amargura y una mueca en la cara._

* * *

 _-La verdad es que a la autora se le acabó la creatividad, y a nosotros también, así que nos mandó a hacer tiempo y bueno, ¿qué mejor que un pequeño spin-off? Así que ¡bienvenidos a "The Tonighy Show Starring Leo Valdez"!iv_

 _-Yo no autoricé esto_

 _-¿Preferirías "Lip Half-blood Sync Battle"?v_

 _-Se escucha feo_

 _-¿Y qué esperabas? Tú no eres buena con los nombres_

 _-Deja esto y regresa a tu puesto, tenemos itinerario que seguir y…_

 _-No puedes negar que al público le encantaría tener los otros dos shows_

 _-Leo…_

 _-Nico está de mi lado_

 _-…_

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-¿Me estás diciendo que Nico está de acuerdo en bailar algo como "Umbrella" en televisión campamental, mientras baila en shorcitos?vi_

 _-Shí_

 _-Bien, soy débil ante esa imagen, pero no, a él no le gustaría_

 _-¿Eso es un tal vez?_

 _-Vuelve al trabajo.- dije retirándome_

 _-Bueno, no lo negó_

 _-¡Leo!_

 _-¡Alviiiiiiiin!vii_

 _-¡Valdez! ¡Complicas la defensa contra el copyrigth!_

* * *

 _-¿Por qué yo tengo mi propio espacio? No planeé nada.- Nico estaba entre confundido y fastidiado…esto se estaba volviendo muy común entre los semidioses, deberían de ponerle un nombre, algo como: contidiado…limiten su tiempo con Percy y Jason por su seguridad mental, sí existen secuelas._

 _-Porque te aman y necesitan su dosis diaria de Nico-tina, ¿entiendes? Jaja, soy un genio.- Ah, Apolo era tan bueno en los chistes…también controlen sus horarios con él._

 _-No._

 _-…Bien, es por eso, y porque estás marcado en FF entre los personajes que más aparecen._

 _-…_

 _-Habla de lo que quieras_

 _-¿Por qué habría de…-Nico se detuvo al observar a Hazel haciendo señas detrás de Apolo, su dedo apuntaba a un objeto en su mano derecha, era plano y colorido, era…oh, una vez reconocido el mensaje de su hermana, Nico le sonrió y se decidió por hacerle caso, se le veía emocionada, y al hijo de Hades eso le gustaba._

 _-En ese caso, creo que podría hablarles del último torneo de mitomagía entre ambos campamentos, llamado "El súper mega nerd y mejor torneo de todos los tiempos en el universo universal de Mitomagía"…el nombre lo puso Leo y se quedó._

 _-La competencia consiste en dividir a los participantes inscritos en parejas seleccionadas al azar, para después organizarlos de manera esquemática; los competidores buscan vencer a su oponente para subir un nivel en la escala y derrotar al próximo en línea. Así es hasta llegar a los dos finalistas._

 _Aquí se califica, no sólo quien gana la partida, sino así la complejidad de las técnicas usadas, el manejo de dicha partida, la cantidad de veces que se estuvo cerca de perder, quién lideraba y una sumatoria de puntos._

 _Este año, o el primero para ser más específicos, Frank y yo tuvimos un duelo para decidir al "Rey de las cartitas trampas locas"viii, sí, autorizaron todas las propuestas de Leo… no sé en qué estaban pensando. Bueno, lo importante es que íbamos casi empatados en la mayoría de las categorías, y si uno ganaba en una, el otro ganaba en una diferente nivelando las circunstancias. Pero entonces yo hice un súper genial movimiento con la carta de Poseidón, algo que Frank no había visto venir, de hecho, nadie lo había visto venir, y entonces, esa carta me permitía sumar más poder en ataque y defensa y…_

 _-Nico._

 _-La batalla se volvió épica porque yo había obtenido un power up y ya nadie me podía ganar, y todos hicieron "oohh´s" y "ahh´s"._

 _-Nico._

 _-Y me aplaudieron porque yo ahora era su rey, ¡el mejor jugador de mitomagia del universo!, ¡y.._

 _-¡Nico!-exclamó Hazel, amaba ver a su hermano feliz, de verdad, el problema era el tiempo.-Se acabó el tiempo._

 _-Oh-respondió Nico avergonzado, sólo eso era capaz de decir.-Perdón- ya recuperado (una vil mentira, estaba más rojo que un tomate) tomó la palabra y se disculpó por excederse_

 _-Estoy segura que les encantaría oírlo la próxima vez, ¿no es así?-le preguntó la hija de Plutón a Apolo._

 _-Seguro que sí, es fascinante ver cómo eres cuando te emocionas.-el dios de los haikus asentía en acuerdo.- Y a la audiencia le encanta saber más de los participantes._

 _-…_

 _-…_

 _-…_

 _-No._

* * *

i Y otra vez, una parodia que viene de un original (son dos referencias Capi, ¿qué esperas para aparecer? Referenception) El original es del eslogan de L'Oréal y lo de Thor, bueno, es el del MCU, ya saben por el cabello largo y hermoso (que ya se cortó)

ii Corte comercial de Pantene protagonizado por Selena Gómez

iii Todo el corte comercial de Atenea está basado en el programa de estudios de arquitectura de la UANL

iv La versión de Leo de: "The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon", un talk show nocturno que tiene mucha popularidad.

v Lip Sync Battle es un programa de televisión de comedia musical estadounidense basado en una idea introducida al programa Late Night with Jimmy Fallon donde celebridades batallan entre sí con actuaciones en las que cantan mediante sincronía de labios,

vi Se menciona la participación de Tom Holland en Lip Sync Battle (era demasiado bello para no mencionarlo)

vii Sí, de Alvin y las Ardillas, se puso con el propósito de comparar ambos gritos

viii Nombre basado a como se le dice popularmente al protagonista de Yu-Gi-Oh

 **Y bueno, primero que nada, cambié el formato porque con asteriscos se vería muy feo ya que ahora aparecerán aún más referencias (y porque ya aprendí a ponerle los numeritos). Aún estoy probando los formatos en FF, pero espero que esta vez sí vea lo más parecido a word ahora que tomé más precauciones (por ejemplo, en el pasado había dejado más espacio entre los cambios de escenas)**

 **Segundo, esto ya lo tenía escrito desde mucho antes de si quiera subir el primero, sólo faltaba anotar las aclaraciones. No lo había subido porque quería esperar a terminar el capítulo del otro fic; sin embargo, la universidad me ha estado matando y como el de "El Saltarín de Percy Jackson y el Pasado de Nico di Angelo" es más serio y relativamente histórico, requiere de más tiempo e investigación.**

 **Ya está en proceso, tengo la idea general, únicamente necesito detallar lugares o parecidos, y juro hacer lo posible por subirlo este fin de semana. Yo misma sé lo que se siente esperar mucho por actualización (por supuesto que es perfectamente comprensible cuando el autor está limitado porque tiene una vida aparte), aun así me prometí vende mi alma de ser necesario para no tardar.**

 **Así que, en resumen, es para que sepan que sigo viva (por poquito, mugres reportes de lab) y además, para agradecer a todos aquellos que leyeron y comentaron (en los dos, aunque las menciones las haré por separado).**

 **Un agradecimiento especial a Rede Marauder por ser el primer review y darme una oportunidad, me alegró mucho leer que te haya gustado tanto y te alegrara, espero lograr lo mismo con este.**

 **Y como mis notas terminan siendo larguísimas:**

 **bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Ni Percy Jackson ni sus personajes así como tampoco el formato de NBC me pertenecen.**

* * *

—Ejem—Retumbó por el lugar para segundos después abrir paso al sonido que podía identificarse como una mano golpeando un micrófono—Ejem, ¿me escuchan?, ¿sí?, ¿incluso hasta atrás? No me gustaría que alguien se perdiera de mi preciosa voz, pobre alma desafortunada, sin posibilidad de disfrutar del sonido más melódico y melifluo que…

—¡Sólo empieza de una vez! ¡A nadie le interesa tu parafernalia!—un grito llamó la atención de los presentes, deteniendo el discurso que momentos antes llenaba el ambiente.

—¡A mí sí!

—¡Pues qué bueno! ¿Por qué no vas y se lo platicas a tu reflejo? Yo nos hago el favor a todos de informarle a Némesis de tu nuevo pasatiempo.(i)

Antes de que la discusión tuviera oportunidad de subir de nivel o que cualquiera de sus participantes soltara una palabra más, una diosa con la suficiente madurez para controlar la situación decidió que era suficiente.

—¡Ares! ¡Apolo! ¡Basta!—Atenea dijo con voz demandante que indicaba que no aceptaría ninguna réplica—No tenemos ni el tiempo ni la energía para soportar peleas de un nivel tan infantil, necesitamos concentrarnos en acabar esto de una vez.

El segundo mencionado, Apolo, claramente ofendido por lo dicho por la diosa de la sabiduría, no fue capaz de mantener la boca cerrada.

— _Esto"_ como tú le llamas, es un concurso respetable.

—Un martirio más bien, uno que provoca vergüenza ajena—Hades informó de su presencia a través de sus palabras, que venían con un tono absoluto, no insultante sino comparable con una verdad inapelable.

—Lamento la interrupción, pero mi novela favorita comienza a las 10 así que, ¿podríamos apurar el paso?, no deseo perderme como María José Ángeles de la Rosa se le declara finalmente a Joaquín Rubén Sánchez Gutiérrez—Afrodita se hizo notar.

—No, trabajo es trabajo y me importa un comino si normalmente lo evitan, mi proyecto se toma en serio, además ¿qué clase de telenovela inicia a las 10?—si Apolo seguía así, le iban a salir arrugas a su rostro pronto-a-no-ser tan divino.

—Es la repetición, el estreno me lo perdí porque _alguien_ quería platicar sobre los errores del pasado episodio.

—Dejen de discutir que estamos al aire desde hace 10 minutos—sorpresa fue que Dionisio pusiera orden.

—¡Bienvenidos nuevamente televidentes! El día de hoy se proseguirán las audiciones de muy entusiastas participantes que están dispuestos a darlo todo en el escenario para obtener un lugar en la competencia.—Apolo merecía un Oscar por la facilidad que había demostrado en cambiar su cara retorcida, como si tuviera diarrea, a la sonrisa de un comercial de Colgate.

—Bien, con eso dicho, pasemos con el siguiente concursante…

—¡Espera!, ¿no se supone que tenemos que saludar o algo?—Afrodita externó lo que el resto de los coaches estaban pensando.

—No, ustedes ya hablaron mucho.—el dios de la medicina contestó tajante.

—Pero…

—Muestren la entrevista—el hecho de que Dionisio obedeciera rápidamente, sin realizar ningún comentario calmó inmediatamente a la diosa del amor, quien ya se encontraba fantaseando sobre la primera cita de esos dos.

* * *

La pantalla ahora muestra un asiento negro de cuero vacío con una pared blanca de fondo.

—¿Y el participante?—la pregunta del presentador retumba contra la edificación, viajando desde el escenario hacia la zona donde los concursantes esperan.

—Nico huyó hace aproximadamente quince minutos—responde Jason, quien intentó evitar el escape perfecto del hijo de Hades y que, mientras rastreaban y cazaban al susodicho, rellenaría el espacio con su turno.

—Entonces que continúe el mocoso—Jason se sienta y prepara para lo que se viene y es que prefiere no arriesgarse con el Señor D, que al parecer traía un humor de perros y por eso había estado tan callado; tal vez haya peleado con Apolo y aún no se reconciliaban, o tal vez Afrodita empezaba a lavarles el cerebro con sus ideas descabelladas del Diolo.(ii)

—Bien, mi nombre es Jason, no Todd(iii), sino Grace—los espectadores fingen reírse de su broma, más por lástima que porque cause gracia, ¿se nota? Grace, gracia, no van en la misma oración y la coincidencia tampoco es divertida.

—Mi motivación para ganar La Voz Mestiza es proteger la pureza de Nico hasta el final de los depravados.

* * *

—El muchacho me agrada—dijo el dios del inframundo con satisfacción causada por lo escuchado.

* * *

—Y de paso cortejarlo, que estoy seguro que sería mejor novio que Percy.

* * *

—Retiro lo dicho.

* * *

—Viene conmigo mi hermana Thalia, que tuvo la suerte de haber estado en misión con las cazadoras cuando esto se planeó, me acompaña para, según ella, grabar en su mente el ridículo que haga aquí.

—Hey, sólo quiero aclarar que ya pedí que me regalaran cada registro de la presencia de mi hermano en este programa. Thalia fuera—se despedía la cazadora con una seña de paz a la vez que se daba la vuelta y salía de cámara tan pronto como entró.

—Sí…como decía, mi novia Piper, pero ella también está obligada a participar así que se halla por allá atrás, en ¿la sala de espera? Ni idea cual sea su nombre. Y por último, mi amiga Reyna, que, en un inesperado giro de los acontecimientos, se ha inscrito al programa voluntariamente, algo impactante.

—No confío en ninguno de ustedes pervertidos para estar cerca de Nico—ni siquiera necesitó gritar para ser oída.

* * *

—Ok, creo que con ella no me equivoco, puede ser amiga de mi hijo.

—¿No eres un poco sobreprotector?—opinó Atenea.

Por supuesto, Hades no dignificó eso con una respuesta.

* * *

—Además, de cualquier manera tenía que hacerlo, así que a mal paso, darle prisa.

—A veces creo que lo quieres más a él que a mí—la cara de Jason reflejaba un dolor actuado, muy falso.

—Que bien, eso significa que tu instinto no te falla

—¡Ohhhhh! Turn down for what

—¡Leo!, ¡no es tu turno aún!—gritó el hijo de Júpiter, había muchos gritos hoy.

—Por cierto, ¿no se supone que los jueces no deberían no ver o escuchar las entrevistas?—acotó Reyna.

—Ya hemos roto un montón de reglas, ¿qué es una más?—lo peor es que quien habló fue Quirón.

* * *

Después de superar el impacto que traía el presenciar a Quirón diciendo algo semejante y de vuelta sobre el escenario, Jason ya se preparaba para cantar.

 _I used to think that I could not go on(iv)_ _  
_ _And life was nothing but the_ _one of a preator  
_ _But now I know the meaning of true love_ _  
_ _I'm leaning on the greek and emo arms_

 _If I can see it, then I can do it_ _  
_ _If I just believe it, there's nothing to it_

 _I can actually fly  
I can really touch the sky_ _  
I think about it every night and day  
Spread my arms and fly away  
I believe I can soar  
_ _I see me running through that open shield_ _  
I can actually fly  
I can actually fly  
I can actually fly_

Por una razón desconocida, la canción conmovió a dos divinidades: a la diosa del amor y a Atenea, quien parecía tener un tipo de fe en el muchacho, o al menos esperaba no lidiar con la inmadurez del resto de los semidioses y que el haber sido pretor lo volviera más soportable.

Ambas diosas apretaron el botón, provocando que las dos sillas giraran para encarar al aspirante a músico.

Después, el resto de los coaches sufrieron el mismo destino para descubrir a qué equipo se uniría el concursante.

—Hola, Jason, ¿qué tal si repites tu introducción como si no la hubiéramos visto ya?—Afrodita lo intentaba, de verdad.

—Mi nombre es Jason Grace y en estos momentos estoy muy feliz y honrado por tener la oportunidad de formar parte de dos grandes equipos.

—Sí, sí, el adular no te ayudará, yo sólo quiero saber a quién le dedicaste tu interpretación y será mejor que no sea a mi muchacho—¿Para este punto aún se necesita aclarar qué dios diría algo así?

Jason rió nerviosamente, reticente a responder, aunque por motivos muy diferentes a los que el padre de Nico pensaba; sin embargo, el orgullo en sus ojos se reflejaba, así que suspiró, reunió la valentía con la que contaba y con la cabeza en alto, mostrando convicción, habló.

—En realidad, el amor que descubrí me fue enseñado por nadie más que por Ladrillo, que firmemente asevero es el amor de vida, incluso si es imposible.

—No sé si eso se supone que debe ser mejor.

—Jason, cariño, esa relación no está destinada a ser. —Afrodita reaccionaba muy bien a pesar de que se trataba de la pareja de su hija.

—Además, ¿qué opina tu novia de que pretendas a un ladrillo y al hijo de Hades?—Atenea tendría un punto…si esto no fuera una parodia y no se tratara de semidioses aburridos y sin el dinero suficiente para pagar un psicólogo.

—Ella dice que no vale la pena preocuparse más, que eso le sacaría canas verdes y es más divertido reírse de mí.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo mal? Primero Quirón tan…relajado, y ¿luego esto?—Ares… ¿Ares acaba de ser la voz de la razón?

—¡Eso!, ¡sigan así! De seguro con esto entramos en uno de esos tops de cosas perturbadoras y ganamos fama(v)—Apollo declaró a la vez que subía al escenario; en otros temas, él debía alejarse del internet, problema serio.

—Bien, Grace, es tiempo de que escojas quién será tu coach—la diosa de la sabiduría sabiamente ignoró el comentario del dios de los haikus. —Yo puedo ofrecerte una educación musical decente.

—En cambio, conmigo puedes demostrar tus emociones a través de tus presentaciones—dijo Afrodita.

—¿Puedo cantarle a Ladrillo?

—Claro.

—Ha llegado el momento, ¿a qué equipo te unes?—preguntó Apolo.

—Yo…me voy con… ¡Afrodita!—celebró el rubio.

El público aplaudió, la elección del hijo de Júpiter significaba más risas por venir.

* * *

Detrás del escenario se desempeñaba una extraordinaria historia de misterio que implicaba traición, secretos y una fuga.

—¿Alguien ya encontró a mi hermano?—era complicado determinar las emociones que plagaban la voz de Hazel.

—No, pero tenemos suficientes pistas para detectar su paradero—Reyna estaba involucrada, el prófugo no tardaría en ser hallado.—Mientras, que la lista continúe corriendo, no importa en qué turno participe siempre y cuando lo haga, está tan condenado como todos nosotros.

* * *

—Mi nombre es Annabeth Chase y ya que me he visto obligada a participar, me voy a dedicar a mantener el honor de mi cabaña y vencer a cada aspirante hasta ser coronada la ganadora en la final.

—Me esperaba eso de Clarisse, ¿pero de ti?—una voz femenina se dejó escuchar.

Annabeth simplemente soltó un sonido que resultaba en una mezcla de desagrado y dolor para proseguir a contestar.

—No me la recuerdes, Piper, que hice una apuesta con ella y ahora debo tomarme en serio este chiste.

—Aun no comprendo cómo logró convencerte.

—Atacó a lo peor de mí, mi orgullo.

Piper negó con la cabeza, comparable a cuando una madre regaña a su hijo y decidió suplir al presentador que se suponía debía estar haciéndole las preguntas a la hija de la sabiduría.

—Mejor dime, ¿qué vas a cantar?

—Algo que yo misma compuse hace ya algún tiempo.

* * *

Annabeth se irguió frente al auditorio, preparada para dar inicio a su actuación, mientras que el resto de los campistas, cuyos nombres no habían sido "rifados" (todos sabían que ahí había habido mano negra) esperaban a la rubia.

Annabeth acercó el micrófono a su cara, abrió la boca y… definitivamente sorprendió.

 _La arquitectura y la lectura son mi pasión(vi)_

 _Un novio que babea no debería ser una opción_

 _¡Témanme! que lo que piensan sé_

 _¡Escúchenme!, que una genio yo soy_

La letra se deslizaba a través de su lengua con una rapidez equiparable a la de un profesional, resonaban con una fuerza tremenda y, hasta cierto punto, era intimidante, eran órdenes que te invitaban a obedecer, con un ritmo muy particular.

En pocas palabras, Annabeth estaba rapeando, era una lástima que la situación fuera demasiado impactante para considerarse hilarante.

 _Me encuentro aquí solo para ganar_

 _Mi estrategia el trasero a todos les pateará_

Tres sillas dieron la vuelta, entusiastas de la actitud de la chica.

 _La masacre va a comenzar_

 _Y mi voz tu boca cerrará_

 _Para que después mis letras te destruyan_

 _¡Enhorabuena!_

Apenas finalizó la melodía, los capitanes se hallaban listos para competir por obtener su talento en su equipo.

—Annabeth, cortemos las formalidades, ambas sabemos que no hay rival si las dos estamos juntas—su madre estaba dispuesta a apelar a lo que fuese necesario para ganar—Recuerda quien te dio a luz.

—Yo no recuerdo que pasaras por las instancias de un parto común—contraatacó Ares.

—Cierra la boca, esa frase es la ventaja de ser la madre.

—Ya, ya, es el momento en que fingen decencia para que los escoja—Afrodita.

—Me gusta tu estilo, ¿qué tal si te unes al lado oscuro?(vii)

El auditorio guardó silencio.

—¿Hades hizo una broma?—exclamó sorprendido el dios de la guerra.

—Hoy ando de buen humor—respondió este.

—Bien, dejaré pasar por alto la clara señal del apocalipsis y te convenceré para que te unas a mí y ¡clames victoria al final de la batalla!—Ares dijo con voluntad.

—Hablando de apocalipsis, ¿y Apolo?, ¿él no debería estar aprovechando sus cinco minutos de fama aquí a conmigo?—Annabeth estaba siendo guiada por la lógica.

* * *

Tras bambalinas, un hermoso dios del sol procuraba no arrancarse el cabello del estrés y quedarse calvo.

—¡¿Sigue sin aparecer?!—Apolo se encontraba histérico.

—¡Es un ninja!, viste de negro,—Leo se expresaba a la vez que contaba con los dedos—se desaparece sin dejar rastro y te puede matar sin parpadear, he dicho ¡es un ninja!

—No, Leo, Nico no es un ninja, únicamente es complicado rastrearlo, no obstante, tengo el presentimiento de que esta vez será la ubicación correcta—¡Will ha hablado!

—Eso espero, porque el Señor D no estaría muy feliz de que lo mandáramos al lugar equivocado _nuevamente._

—No se preocupen por eso, de su mal humor me encargo yo—y luego se preguntaba por qué Afrodita los shippeaba.

* * *

—No interesa, el programa debe continuar, además, es más llevadero así—Hades cargaba la pura verdad en su boca.

—Entonces, ¿a quién elijes niña?—Ares ya ansiaba que los participantes se destrozaran entre sí, aunque fuera de una manera sana.

Annabeth suspiró, se iba a arrepentir de esto más tarde.

—Me uno al equipo de Hades.

—¡¿Tú qué?!—pobres niños chinos, ellos estaban dormidos, no tenían necesidad de ser despertados por un ruido que provenía de otro continente.

* * *

Se ha suspendido la transmisión por considerarse las siguientes escenas excesivamente gráficas en violencia para cualquier audiencia, se le alienta a los espectadores a no imitar o promover acciones similares.

Se agradece su comprensión y se recomienda discreción.

* * *

i Se hace referencia a Narciso.

ii El nombre que le di a la ship de Apolo y Dionisio, soy mala con esto.

iii Jason Todd es el segundo Robín de Batman.

iv La canción es "I Believe I Can Fly" de R. Kelly, con algunas ligeras modificaciones que le he hecho porque YOLO, parodia.

v Sí, Apolo habla de Dross, a quien, aclaro, nunca he visto porque soy re-miedosa.

vi Este rap sí lo compuse yo, original, así que perdón si esta feo, tampoco soy muy buena con esto pero la simple idea me mataba.

vii El lado oscuro hace referencia a Star Wars.

 **¡Volví! Se siente bien escribir algo feliz.**

 **Esta vez no estoy muy segura de que decir más que una disculpa por la tardanza y un enorme ¡gracias! por su apoyo.**

 **A** **Rebe Marauder** **por ser un amor y siempre comentar, a** **Lia Stark** **,** **Scarlet-Isabelle-Herongray** **,** **Vani309** **y** **Rebe** **nuevamente por darle favoritos y a BlakeZN por following (junto con los ya nombrados que también se lo dieron).**

 **Gracias por su paciencia y por leer aquello que me nace de lo más profundo del aburrimiento y la loquera.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
